


Party Favours

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected gifts can yield interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #18: [“I like your balls” card](https://img1.etsystatic.com/029/0/8868653/il_340x270.536815857_l530.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Unexpected gifts.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Party Favours

~

“Why am I attending this party with you again?” Harry asked Ron as they approached the house where the Zabini Christmas party was in full swing. 

“Because you didn’t want to abandon me to deal with Slytherins alone?” Ron reached for the door, but before he touched it, it opened. “Guess they added us to the wards.”

“Lucky us,” deadpanned Harry. 

“You remembered to bring a gift to exchange, right?” Ron muttered just before they walked inside.

Harry sighed. “You only reminded me _seven_ times, mate,” he hissed back. “Yes, I remembered.”

Ron looked sheepish. “Sorry, it’s just...you know how girls get.” 

Harry stared at him flatly. “Um, no. Gay, remember?” 

“Right, sure.” Ron smiled lopsidedly at him. “But you remember what it was like when you thought you were straight and you were dating girls, right? You just want to make them happy.” He sighed as they looked around. “It’s like that with Pansy. You do understand, yeah?” 

_How is this my life?_ Harry wondered, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I do. And I sort of I wish I didn’t.” 

“Huh?” Ron, clearly not paying attention, grabbed his arm when he spotted her through the crowd. “Oh hey, there she is, over there with Malfoy. Let’s go.” 

Harry blinked. Malfoy looked good, really good. And he only improved on closer inspection. He was in dark grey robes that accentuated his eyes, and his features, which Harry had previously considered pointy, had become more rounded as he’d matured. 

“Ron! Darling!” Pansy Parkinson completely ignored Harry, pulling Ron into a kiss as soon as he was in touching distance. 

Harry sighed at the same time Malfoy did. They exchanged startled glances that morphed into rueful ones as their friends continued to kiss, ignoring everyone around them. Finally, Malfoy huffed. “Well, it looks like we’re on our own, Potter,” he said, glaring at the back of Parkinson’s head. 

“It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” agreed Harry. “Drink?” 

Malfoy smirked. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

Parkinson pulled her mouth off Ron’s long enough to say, “Be nice, boys! No hexing!” before Ron dragged her back once more. 

Malfoy snorted. “As if they would notice?” he murmured as they moved away.

Harry grinned. “Point. Although it is Christmas, so I’d prefer to keep the hexing to a minimum.” 

Malfoy inclined his head. “I agree if you do,” he said, his smirk a challenge. 

Offering his hand, Harry said, “Deal.” 

Malfoy froze mid-step, and after a brief hesitation, clasped Harry’s hand. His handshake was firm. “So,” he said, leaning in to speak in Harry’s ear. “Do you really want substandard punch or are you interested in a real drink?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What sort of real drink?” 

Malfoy’s smirk widened, his eyes glittering. “I know where Blaise keeps the good stuff.”

Harry chuckled. “Lead on.” 

‘The good stuff’ was in the study, which Malfoy managed to enter with minimal effort. “He didn’t even make it a challenge,” he murmured after going through a few unlocking spells. 

Harry looked around. It was a large room, but it felt cozy with its wood panelling and padded leather furniture. Malfoy seemed at home, walking up to a cabinet and flicking his wand to reveal an impressive array of liquors. “What would you like, Potter?” he asked. 

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Harry said, settling on a sofa. 

“Right. Two-hundred-year-old elf wine it is, then.” Malfoy poured two glasses and sauntered over to Harry, handing him one. 

Harry took a cautious sip. “Wow,” he said. “It’s good.” 

“Smooth,” agreed Malfoy, sitting beside him. “If it goes any longer it gets a bit acidic.” 

Harry laughed. “So we’re doing him a favour by drinking it now?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Harry shifted, then winced as the wrapped gift in his pocket dug into his skin. He pulled it out. “What’s the purpose of these anyway?” 

“Oh.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “It’s a Zabini family custom. Their way of making their guests be friendly. At some point during the evening, guests are encouraged to exchange gifts and make a new friend.” 

“Ah.” Harry pursed his lips, then, before he could reconsider it, handing it to Malfoy. “There you go.” 

Malfoy coughed. “Are you sure--?” 

“Why not?” Harry smiled. “After all, if not for you, I’d be drinking substandard punch.” 

Slowly, Malfoy grinned. “So you would.” After a brief hesitation, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. “And here’s yours, although I’m asking you not to read the card.” 

“Oh?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s got a bit of innuendo.” Malfoy was actually blushing. “I thought I’d be giving this to Blaise.” 

“Ah. Are you and he--?” Harry paused, trying to think of a delicate way to put it. “Intimate?” 

“Us? No! God, we’d kill each other.” Malfoy sighed. “Plus, he’s as straight as they come, sadly. But since I’m exchanging unexpected gifts with you, I didn’t want you to think--” He shook his head as if irritated with himself before handing it over. “Just remember you promised no hexing, all right?” 

“Well after that I really have to read this card,” said Harry, opening the envelope. It read, ‘I like your balls’ on the outside, and, eyebrows raised, Harry opened it. Inside it read, ‘Maybe one day you’ll let me lick them.’

Throwing back his head, Harry laughed. “It’s one of the more creative ways I’ve been propositioned, I’ll give you that.” He shook his head. “And, sadly, not the worst.” 

“Well I wasn’t trying to proposition you.” Malfoy held up his hands in the universal ‘don’t shoot me’ symbol. 

Harry took another sip of wine. “Why not?” he murmured. “Am I not your type?” 

Malfoy snorted. “Of course you are. You’re _everyone’s_ type.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” Harry had been going for teasing but it came out serious. 

Malfoy licked his lips. “Are you telling me you’re gay?” 

“Is it that big of a shock?” Harry smiled. “It sounds like you are, too.” 

“That I am,” purred Malfoy, his hand settling on Harry’s thigh. “And I think I may have started this whole thing all wrong. Maybe we should start over.” 

“No,” whispered Harry, leaning. “I say we just keep going as we are. I like where this is going.”

Malfoy slid his hand up Harry’s thigh. “Well, now that you mention it, this does seems to be working fairly well.” 

When their lips met, Harry felt the shock all the way to his toes, and as Malfoy’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Harry pressed closer, moaning as Malfoy’s hand caressed his thigh. 

Harry’s hands were busy, too, and with some fumbling, he managed to part Malfoy’s robes, sliding his hands up his back. Malfoy shifted, his palm ghosting over the bulge in Harry’s groin and things were just starting to get interesting when--

“...should be nice and private in here...bloody hell!” 

Harry dragged his swollen lips from Malfoy’s to look over at the door where Ron was standing, holding hands with Parkinson. Her dress was halfway unbuttoned, and it was clear what they’d been intending. 

“Oh my God! Draco?” Parkinson’s eyes were wide. 

Malfoy smirked. “At least we’re not hexing each other.” 

Ron groaned. “I might’ve preferred that.” 

Parkinson gasped, rounding on him. “And just what does that mean? He’s my best friend, you pillock! How dare you?” Dragging her hand from his, she stormed off. 

Ron groaned. “Damn!” 

“Best go after her,” Malfoy advised. “She holds a grudge.” 

Ron didn’t hesitate, and when he was gone, Malfoy pulled Harry out of the sofa. “Come on,” he said. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, picking up his glass of elf wine and downing the last of it. 

Malfoy hummed, turning towards him. “I wasn’t kidding about what I said in that card, you know. Now come on, I know somewhere that’s a lot more private and where there’s more of that elf wine.” He coughed. “Plus, we probably don’t want to be here when Blaise finds his wine stores pilfered.” 

Harry grinned. “And there’s the matter of the ball licking I was promised.” 

Malfoy laughed. “Well, aren’t you lovely and kinky? We’re going to have such a good time.” 

“Yeah,” agreed Harry as Malfoy pulled him towards the Floo. “I knew this party would be fun.” 

~


End file.
